Sisters
by Voler Libre
Summary: Sophie-Anne is a mutant, Lauren is not. But both sisters would willingly die for each other. Follows the story of a mutant i created and their run in's with the x-men. Better than it sounds, please please please! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Sophie-Anne!" A crackly loudspeaker voice called. "Sophie-Anne, please report to the pick-up zone immediately, your Uncle is waiting for you!" 8-year old Sophie stood up and wiped her eyes, her first day with her uncle and she was already getting into trouble. She didn't mean too, but she had been sidetracked by a book store, and the social worker and Lauren had been swallowed up by the sea of people by the time she looked up. Sophie stared around, searching for a sign or something that would lead her through the crowded train station to the pick-up zone. Finally an old man in a red uniform walked over to her. "Are you Sophie-Anne?" he said in a kind gravelly voice. "Yes," Sophie murmured embarrassedly. "Come on, I'll take you to the pick-up zone," he said with a smile. By the time they arrived at the pick-up zone Sophie had gotten over her shyness and was talking the old man's ear off. When she saw Lauren she ran towards her, gave her a giant hug and an apology, she had promised herself she'd protect her little sister and she wasn't about to break her promise. She turned around and thanked the old man, then turned to her uncle. She'd met him once before when he'd came and visited them, Lauren, had been a newborn. He was not a warm man but she remembered him being nice enough. Still holding Lauren's hand she went up to him and apologized for getting lost. His stormy eyes just looked at her and nodded, before turning and leading them away, to their new life.

"This will be your room," he said emotionlessly to Sophie. "Your sister's is just down the hall." He paused awkwardly for a minute before turning to leave, "Dinner is at 6," he said. Sophie, stunned, sat on the bed. The house was huge; her own bedroom was at least the size of her living room and bedroom back home put together. No, don't think of home she cautioned herself, feeling the tingling of her nose that signaled tears. She hadn't cried since…no, she mustn't think of that either. She had to stay strong for Lauren. Sophie took a deep breath and stood up. She walked to her little sister's room and stayed there until dinner time.

Dinner was an awkward silent affair. After dinner Sophie puts Lauren to bed and then goes into her own room. Lying in bed Sophie finally lets herself go. Silent tears stream down her face as she lets everything hit her. Eventually she falls into a fitful sleep full of her parent's faces and Lauren's screams. She is awakened early the next morning by bright sunlight streaming through the cracks in the darkness. Silently she sits up in bed and puts her feet on the floor. The bitter coldness seeps through her skin into her bones and she hurries to her suitcase to get her slippers. Her footsteps muffled she creeps through the early morning silence, the creak of the stairs are as loud as gunshots as she walks down the old staircase. The big house makes her feel puny and insignificant and its emptiness is only amplified by the early hours. Suddenly she jumps as a large hand grabs her shoulder. Whirling around, she is only semi-relived to see her uncle at the end of the hand.

2 hours later all three of them are sitting at the breakfast table when her uncle makes an announcement, "You will be starting school Wednesday," he says. Sophie and Lauren only stare at him as he continues; this is the most he's spoken since they met him. "Sophie, you will be attending Our Lady of Sorrows Elementary and Lauren, you will be attending 's preschool academy. Sophie fakes a smile and nods, thinking, our Lady of _Sorrows_? They finish dinner in silence then retire upstairs. "Sophie?" Lauren says quietly as they lie in her bed. "Yeah?" Sophie responds. "I'm bored," Lauren whines. Sophie smiles and rolls over onto her stomach. "Hmmm," Sophie says in mock questioning, "I guess you wouldn't want to possibly play in the snow, would you?" Lauren jumps up excitedly and Sophie follows her down the stairs. When they're all bundled up they rush out into the frigid air and for the first time since they arrive they have fun.

Later that night when dinner is cleared away and the girls are up in their rooms their uncle sits in the living room staring into the fire, remembering himself and his own sister, Carrie having fun. It isn't fair that she should have to die while her daughters live on, if he could he'd trade them for her in a heartbeat. She had been the only one to stick up for him when he was a kid and she'd always been there for him, until she met that wretched man and had those little brats, then she only had time for them and he was completely forgotten. And Now! Now he was stuck with the same brats who'd occupied all his sister's time. It was ridiculously unfair that all he had left of her was her brats. But he'd promised her he'd take care of them and so he would, but that didn't mean he had to love them.


	2. the man in the window

Chapter 2

1 Month passed and the sister's had a fairly normal life, each day they went to school came home and ate dinner. Their uncle warmed slightly but was still just a distant figure in the girl's life. One day they were sitting at dinner and Sophie-Anne was telling Lauren about a school project. "We're building robots!" Sophie exclaimed. "My group's is like 1 meter tall and it has light sensors so it can tell when it's about to run in to something and..." As Sophie explained a strange thing began to happen, an erie purple light about 1 meter in width and height began to shine on the table. Sophie's words trickled off as the light caught her attention. After about 20 seconds the light faded away and in it's place stood a robot exactly like the one Sophie had described, but purple. A strangled yell from the end of the table jerked the girls back to life. Lauren reached forward to grab it but Uncle stopped her. "No! don't touch that thing! get away from it!" he yelled. Sophie was busy staring at her hands which were glowing with the same light from the table. "You!" screamed Uncle, the vein in his neck popping. "You did this! Get out! you FREAK!" he said. Lauren began crying and pleading for Sophie to stay but there was nothing she could do as her uncle wrestled her big sister away.

Sophie shivered in the cold as she wandered around the surrounding woods. Was Lauren okay? Would she grow up without her big sister? "Never come back!" the words echoed in her head, but how could she stay away when her sister needed her? Sophie wandered around until she found an old hollow tree that would at least keep her out of the snow and wind. She crawled inside and curled up with the dried out leaves.

Sophie awoke to someone calling her name. Mmmm, what a nice dream, i actually could feel the blanket's...Sophie's thoughts dried up as she opened her eyes and saw the purple blanket. She looked at her hands, if they had been purple they sure weren't now. "Sophie!" the voice called again. "Lauren!" Sophie shouted and scrambled out of her trunk. The sisters embraced and assured each other that they were all right. "I brought some food," Lauren said and she held up a plastic bag full of stuff. "I'm going to stay with you!" she said resolutely. Sophie slowly took the bag of food and looked at her brave little sister. "Lauren, you can't," Sophie said. "Why not! Uncle is a mean old man and i won't live with him!" Lauren declared stubbornly. Sophie couldn't let her sister live out here with her she knew she couldn't take care of her and it was so cold. "But who will bring me food then? Lauren, I'll die out here if there's no one to bring me food, I know Uncle is scary but I need you too stay there." Sophie pleaded. "I'm not scared of him!" Lauren protested "But okay, I'll stay for you." just then the bus pulled off and Lauren ran off, trying to keep her tears under control. Sophie sighed if only she was older she could take Lauren away to a better life.

Sophie panted as the purple glow faded away, having nothing better to do she had tried to make something appear again. After many tries she had succeeded in making another blanket, as with the other blanket and the robot, it was purple. She was stuffing it into her trunk when she had an idea. Walkie-talkies! Her and Lauren could communicate easily this way. She pictured the walkie in her mind and pictured it appearing. It took her 4 tries but on the fifth try 2 purple walkies appeared. Exited she picked one up and clicked the on button she set the channel dial to number 1 and did the same to the other one, then she pressed the talk button and said "Hello?" Nothing happened, still hopeful, Sophie took the other and set it a bit away but still it didn't work. She couldn't understand she'd even pictured batteries in the case and when she'd opened the battery compartment they'd been there. Frustrated, Sophie threw the walkie on the ground where it cracked in half. She stared, dumbfounded at the walkie before laughing out loud. Of course! She hadn't pictured the insides of the walkie, she didn't even know what they'd look like. Feeling tired from the days struggles she sat down and opened the bag of food. Biting into an apple, she planned the next days adventures.

Stupid mutant, he thought murderously as he watched the girl from the window. Her idiot of a father had been a mutant, who knows what his sister Lucy had seen in him. And that one girl, the younger one, whats'er name, would have to be taught a lesson about stealing food. Why did everything bad have to happen to him?

alrighty then thats chapter 2 sorry these 2 chapters have been kinda dry, don't worry it gets better. Oh and please please please review!!! i dont keep writing unless i get a review cause im not that motivated ;) tata for now!


End file.
